Various! x Reader Anime One shots
by RinMatsuoka175
Summary: Hey Guys! I decided to get off my lazy butt and actually write stuff now! I was supposed to a long time ago, but me being me, I forgot... So, suggest anything you like, as long as it follows what I can actually do. REQUIREMENTS IN THE ACTUAL STORY
1. Intro

Hey Guys! I decided to get off my lazy butt and actually write stuff now! I was supposed to a long time ago, but me being me, I forgot... So, suggest anything you like, as long as it follows what I can actually do.

So, here are the requirements for suggesting:

\- You can ask for anything you want, BUT PLEASE NO SHIPS LIKE NALU. I don't wanna write those because I'm personally not a shipper. I'm not against any ships, but I just don't prefer those kinds of stories. ( And I probably just suck at writing those so yeah...)

\- No Lemons or Lime. I don't wanna start writing stuff like that just yet...

\- Sorry, but I can't to do Naruto, Hunter X Hunter, Dragon Ball, Yugioh, or anything Lucy Heartfilia (I really hate her). Sorry, but I haven't seen those and/or they annoy the crap outta me.

That's it... No joke that's the requirements.

(Y/n)- Your name

(F/n) Friend's name

(E/c)- Eye color

(H/c)- Hair color

(H/l)- Hair length

I will also add more content or just an extended ending to most chapters when I have free time, so stay tuned!

You can ask for anything (I especially love to write yandere stories (´∀`) )


	2. Yandere! Akashi Seijuro x Reader

Yandere! Akashi Seijuro x Reader

You were screwed. In a moments notice you had to run and hide, not caring where you ended up. You just had to get away from _him_. His name, was Akashi Seijuro, also known as the captain of the Generation of Miracles. You knew he could grow violent at times, but not like this. He finally had snapped. His precious scissors now covered in the blood of your precious boyfriend. He had killed him, and you were most likely next.

 _-1 Week ago-_

 _You were currently sitting with your best friend Momoi, watching the Teiko basketball team practice. You came regularly to watch everyone, but one boy in particular caught your eye. Midorima Shintarou, the tsundere, horoscope obsessed shooting guard. You've liked him for a while, but never had the guts to actually tell him your real feelings. Momoi would constantly tell you to just confess, but you would always deny, saying the he would just reject you. Momoi had enough with your procrastination. "(y/n)-chan, just tell him today. He won't reject you, I promise." She assures you, turning to face you. You mutter a "yeah right", turning to look at the green haired boy. "Well today is your lucky day; because I put a note in his locker from you telling him to meet you on the roof." She claims, causing you to grow red in the face. "Momoi!" You yell, hitting her on the arm. After your barrage of attacks, you finally give in. Sighing, you reluctantly agree to meet Midorima on the roof._

 _You were currently on the roof, growing more worried by the second. What if he rejected you, what if he never wanted to see you again? Hearing footsteps, your heart begins to pound even more inside your chest. Turning around, you become face to face with Midorima. The light pink on your cheeks couldn't even compete with the red face the basketball player before you had. Looking you straight in the eyes, he straightens up. "I see you agreed to meet me up here." He starts, confusing you. "Wait, I thought you got a note in your locker." You reply, clearly wondering what's happening. Even redder than he was before, he looks way. Then, out of the blue, your hear him yell out something you never thought you would ever hear. "I-I LIKE YOU, P-PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" You look at him in shock. Your face curled up into a grin, and tears started to form in your eyes. Latching onto him in a hug, you give him your answer:_

 _"Of course I will!"_

 _Little did you two know, a certain emperor was listening._

 _Throughout the week Midorima tried his best to show his feelings. His tsundere side did get in the way at times, but you enjoyed his efforts. However you didn't notice the pair of eyes that would watch you two in jealousy, and you never noticed the change in Akashi's behavior._

 _You wish you did._

You were now hiding in a small cupboard inside your bathroom, in an attempt to stay hidden. You tried your best to make your fast and jagged breath quiet to avoid being heard. After you saw the bloody and mutilated body of Midorima, you ran home, thinking you would be safe. You lived fairly close to school, so it didn't take long to run home. You cursed at yourself on the inside for not having your phone on you, and just hoped you'd be safe. You lived alone currently, and regretted the decision of your parents going on that business trip. You heard the banging of the front door down stairs, and you knew it wouldn't hold on much longer. You could make a run for it, but you had to wait for the right moment. You ran upstairs and into your parent's bathroom, because your room was down in the basement. You hoped Akashi would fall for the trap, so you could make a beeline for the window. You finally heard the door slam open, and the heavy footsteps of Akashi waling through your living room. You flinched as you heard his voice echo throughout your home.

"(Y/n)~, you know you can't hide for long. I'll find you sooner or later." You could basically hear his smirk, if even possible. You heard some ruckus from downstairs, knowing that his heterochromatic eyes were searching for you. After about 5 minutes of hearing him search the first floor, you heard the door to the basement open, along with the thump of his shoes heading downstairs. You slowly and quietly emerged your hiding spot. You tiptoed to the window of the bathroom, and slowly opened it up. You slowly started to crawl out the window, and climbed down to your backyard. Knowing there was a window in the basement that showed where you were you landed beside it in attempt to not be seen.

You tried to run towards the gate of your backyard, but turned to see Akashi in the basement, staring right at you. He was covered in blood, and had a crazed look in his eyes. Giving you an insane smile, he started to run up the stairs, in an attempt to catch you. You made a beeline for the fence and jumped it, knowing that opening the gate would be a mistake. You ran down your empty street, not daring to check behind you. You could already tell he was catching up, because you recognized the sound of his hurrying footsteps. Turning the corner, you looked for any signs of life that could help you. By then, you didn't notice the crazed basketball player right behind you, and it was too late. You hit the ground as he forcefully knocked you over, pinning you underneath him. With a terrified look in your (e/c) eyes, you watched as he pulled out a syringe, and placed it at your neck. "Sorry (Y/n), but I have to do this." He injected the fluid inside the syringe into your neck, and you began to grow drowsy. You were already knocked out cold, and Akashi had started to carry you back to his house, which was conveniently in the direction you ran in. He looked at your limp, unconscious body, and gave one last crazy smile. "This was all for you, (Y/n). You're mine and mine only, and I refuse to share."


	3. Yandere! Saitama x Genos

Yandere Saitama x Genos

 **Once again, I am the worst when it comes to this kind of thing… I completely forgot about this, and then my computer broke. WOW. Well, I just got a new computer yesterday so now I can continue writing these. I truly apologize for my forgetfulness at first, but when I did remember about the book I really didn't want to use my phone or Ipad. I truly hate this website on mobile devices. Enough about my load of crap, I'll just start the story.**

 **Made for- FictionPadFoot**

It was a normal day in the normal world. Just kidding, I lied, because in the world of heroes, nothing could be normal. The people were going about their daily business, heading to work/school, shopping, or just hanging out with friends or family. Once in a while, there would be a disruption, but a hero would come and fix the problem. Saitama and Genos were two of those heroes, but were in different ranks. Saitama being an class C hero, while Genos was an S class. Despite the large difference in ranks, Genos insisted on being Saitama's apprentice. He would follow any order given to him by Saitama, and would always try his hardest to impress his sensei. Over the months of being with Genos, Saitama grew used to having Genos with him at almost all hours. But not only had he grown used to Genos, he had also developed, _unexplainable feelings_. He would get jealous of his rank, being an S class. Yet, he also felt, an obsession, like he wanted him all to himself. He didn't want anyone to look at Genos, or try to get close to him like he was. As Geno's popularity with people grew, the darker his thoughts became, and the more he wanted Genos to himself. Some noticed his weird behavior around Genos, but just shook it off, thinking it was nothing. He decided he finally had enough, and took action.

Saitama turns around towards the 19 year old cyborg, and starts his plan, asking "Hey, Genos, I was wondering if we could have a practice fight today?" hoping he would want to prove his strength to his "sensei". Genos immediately agrees, stating how he wouldn't disappoint him, and he would try his best. After getting to the practice area, Saitama prepares for the execution of the second part. Facing Genos, he stares him straight in the eye, calmly stating "Don't hold back, and don't show mercy." With an unnoticeable venom. Genos takes his battle stance, preparing for the fight. As Saitama expected, Genos was the first to attack, lunging at Saitama in an attempt to punch him. Easily evading the attack, Saitama yawns in attempt to provoke him. As Genos continues his assault, Saitama just dodges, with a bored look on his face.

"No offense Genos, but I feel like your attacks could be better. Why don't you take it up a notch?" Saitama calls out, clearly getting to the cyborg. Following Saitama's "orders", Genos took a stance, and started to use the incineration cannon. Once again easily avoiding the attacks, Saitama fakes a yawn, which didn't go unnoticed by Genos. Thinking he was being a disappointment, he rips off his shirt, ready to use his core to go full power. Opening up his chest to reveal his core, Genos looks up to find Saitama gone. Grabbing his core, he panics as he uses his scanners to looks for his opponent. Turning around sharply, Genos finds Saitama right in front of him. Genos falls to the ground in surprise, and looks to see his "sensei's" face twisted in a frightful grin that extended from ear to ear. His eyes were null and void of anything, just adding to the horrifying look the poor boy was looking at. Unsure if this was a joke, Genos just chuckles in a slightly scared manner. "S-Sensei, what's with the weird look right now? Is this a prank in an attempt to scare me?" Genos asks, slightly backing away. Saitama stays silent, stepping forward the more Genos backs away. Remembering his core was still showing, Genos starts to put his chest area back. Sadly, before it could close, Saitama lunged out, prying open the pieces of medal, also removing them from the poor boy's metallic body. Before Genos could reach out to defend himself, Saitama grabs his right arm, and snaps the poor limb off. Genos watches in horror, as Saitama just throws the limb away, like it was just another piece of useless trash. "It's okay Genos; it'll be over before you know it."Was the last thing Genos heard before having his core ripped right out, shutting him down.

 **Extended Ending:**

Darkness was all he could see when he finally woke up. He was unsure of what happened, and hoped it was just a bad nightmare. Turning on his night vision, he finally looked around. He was lying on the ground, still missing his right arm. His core was back where it was, but his chest was still broken. He saw chains wrapped around his arms and legs, but still couldn't move. He came to the conclusion that his motion was disabled, along with his cannons. Finally looking back at the room, he was horrified. Mutilated parts of people unknown were strewn across the room, but one he recognized. There was Sonic, chained up like himself. He could tell he was alive, because there were only a few minor cuts here and there and he could see him breathing. He noticed a small limb at the end of his foot, and kicked it at the unconscious ninja. Hitting him straight in the face, Sonic jolts awake, looking around for who or what hit him. Seeing Genos, he gives off a look of worry. "You're finally awake, huh... You shouldn't have woken up." He whispers, looking away. "I don't know how long we have been down here, but I know you were here before me." He finishes. "Well, why are you down here and why aren't I dead?" Genos replies, clearly confused on everything happening. Just before Sonic could reply, the door opens, revealing a small light from of the stairs as someone begins to walk down. Sonic quickly mouths something to Genos before quickly faking his sleep. Genos decides to do what Sonic did, shutting his eyes tightly, trying not to make a noise. Listening to what is currently happening; he hears what he assumed to be a light switch turn on. The footsteps slowly near him, before two fingers forcefully open his eyes.

"Hello Genos, my dear friend~"

 **OK, that one was kind of hard… I didn't expect writing a One Punch Man story to be hard, but I really didn't know what to write. Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it anyways! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to request!**

 **Does Genos even** ** _have_** **night vision?**


	4. General! Aomine Daiki x Assassin Reader

General! Aomine Daiki x Fem!Assassin!Reader

 **This is the result of when I was listening to my favorite artist, Kaito. I was listening to Crescent Moon, which is one of my favorite songs. I don't know why but I just feel an attachment to Kaito and his songs.**

 **I know nothing about wars, all that I'm going to tell you is that it's around the early 1700s'.**

 _-10 years ago- (Age: 9)_

 _It was peaceful in your small village, and you happily enjoyed the mild weather of the spring. You were only 9 years old, and weren't matured yet. You were currently running around in the fields with your friends Aomine, Midorima, and Kise. The rest were currently busy with other things, so it was only the 4 of you. You were currently playing a battle game, with Midorima and Kise on one side, and Aomine and yourself on another. At the moment, you were running away from Kise, with him on your tail yelling "(y/n)chii~!" as you kept fleeing away. Seeing Aomine, you turn, running towards him for help. "Aomine-kun, help!" You shout out as you charge straight for the dark blue haired boy, grabbing his attention. Aomine grabs your hand, running away from the now two boys chasing you. Running down the steep hill still hand in hand, you start to stumble. "(y/n)-chan, stop being clumsy!" Aomine lectures as he proceeds to pick you up, running down the rest of the hill with your child-like frame in his arms. After out-running the two boys, Aomine sets you down on the ground, sighing. "Geez, you're actually quite heavy (y/n)-chan, no wonder you almost fell down the hill" Aomine teases, letting out a small chuckle. "Hey! I am not!" You retort, smacking his arm lightly. Aomine raises his arms in a defensive manner."Ok, ok, I was just joking." He replies, rolling his eyes and laughing at your red face. After calming down, you give Aomine a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, for saving me, Aomine-kun." You giggle as his face grows a shade of pink. "It's nothing; after all, it's my job to save you. I promise to protect you no matter what." Aomine states as he raises his pinky in the air. Crossing your two fingers together, you both start to run back to the two friends you left behind._

 _-2 years ago- (Age: 17)_

 _"_ _What do you mean you're going to join the army?!" You screech out in horror as you learn the news from your friends. Midorima, Kise, and Aomine were all entering the war. It didn't help that your other friends had either moved or could never hang out anymore because of their family business, but now they were leaving. "Let me go with you! I can help fight, can't I?" You plea. "No! You're a woman; you can't do something like that. Leave the protecting to the men!" Aomine snaps at you. You step back at his frightening tone, but quickly turn angry. "So what if I'm a woman?! Can't I make a difference? Gender is nothing!" You retort back, infuriating Aomine. "It does matter! Women are weak, and are just made for simple stuff like house work and holding family heirs!" By now, Midorima and Kise had already back away, knowing it was only going to become worse. You finally snapped, giving Aomine a hard slap to the face. "You know what, I don't care anymore. Go to war; serve for your stupid honor! I will prove to you that women are just as great as men!" You yell as you turn to Midorima and Kise, giving one last goodbye. Walking off, you turn around and say these final words to Aomine:_

 _"_ _Just know I won't miss you whatsoever. Don't come crawling back."_

 _"_ _If you even survive."_

-Present time- (Age: 19)

You finish off your current enemy, taking out your katana from their now dead flesh. After what happened two years ago, you became an assassin, and you would kill any enemy from the other side. You were well known, as a hero by the citizens, but as criminal by the army and government. You didn't care however; you just wanted to eliminate any enemy from the opposing army. You became bloodthirsty, craving the respect you deserved. All of this was because of what happened with Aomine. You left your family, just to prove the strength that women can have. Self-trained, you became an unstoppable force. However, no one knew you were female. You didn't have a very large bust, and no one really saw you in person. You were currently attacking one of the main bases of the enemy army, hoping to find and kill some higher ups. Finally getting into the general's quarters, you prepare for another battle. You knew he would be tougher, because not just anyone becomes a general. Entering the room, you become face to face with a quite handsome young man, actually about your age. Staring right at you, he smirks. "Well, I think I had the wrong person. You're quite puny to be the person who attacked my army." He yawns as he pulls out his sword. "This is going to be easy." He claims, charging at you. After a while, you hadn't been able to get any good hits on him. He however, was able to hit you multiple times. Finally, you were pinned to the ground, sword at your neck. "Well, aren't you going to kill me?" You spit at him, venom clearly in your tone. "Well, I want to see the face of my opponent before I kill them~" He replies with a cocky smirk, pulling down your mask, revealing you feminine features. "Wow, aren't you a pretty one? I might as well keep you alive. How about we make a deal?" He asks, clearly confident. You raise an eyebrow, interested in what he had to offer. Taking it as a cue to continue, he states his proposal. "I promise to keep you alive, if and only if you join our side and fight for us."

Eyes widening, you realized this was most likely your only way to say alive. Sighing, you reluctantly agree with his deal. Sheathing your weapons, he holds his hand out for you to shake. "The name's General Tatsuya, Tatsuya Himuro." He smiles as you two shake hands. "(L/n), (L/n) (F/n)." You reply, returning a smile as well.

It had been about a month of working with Tatsuya, and it actually wasn't that bad. After listening to their reasons for the war, you actually started to agree with them. You grew close to all the other generals, such as Takao and even Shogo. You quickly became a general, but still hid your face while in battle. The word that the famous assassin that the citizens loved had turned to the enemy's side had spread, and people were devastated. You actually had a huge impact on the war, and you had hundreds of kills, which is why you were well known in the first place. The army was furious, knowing that they now had a major threat upon them. You and Tatsuya had just set out for another attack, and you went ahead through the forest. It was a routine for you to take the forest to scout the enemy, and get some silent kills while the rest were to heads on attack. You watched the rest of the army marching in the fields, as you continued on your short and fast paced journey. Finally spotting the enemy, you notice a general at the back of the enemy army. You decided to strike him first, since he was their main source of order and power. Prepping yourself, you watch him, waiting to strike. Looking at his unclear face behind his helmet, you felt… Strange. It was like you knew him. Shaking it off, you finally jump out, weapon pointed straight at him. He turns to face you. And easily dodges your high speed attack, causing you to land a bit roughly nearby. Turning to face him, you notice that some other army members had their weapons ready, prepared to attack. Scoffing, you lunge forward, easily slicing a few of the soldiers. Watching as they fall to the ground, you notice the general get of his horse. Telling his allies to keep moving forward, he turns to you. You swore that you have heard that voice before. You evade his attack, amazed by his speed. You two start to fight, continuously swinging at each other. After what seemed like forever, you both were beginning to grown tired. Or so you thought. In one quick motion, you were pinned to the ground. You looked into the eyes of the general, your (e/c) eyes widened, realizing who it was. Those blue eyes were unmistakable. You were fighting your childhood friend, Aomine Daiki. After two years, you finally met him again, only to be on opposing teams. You realized now that you failed at your objective, unable to prove your point from two years ago.

 **Ending 1:**

Your eyes start to tear up, knowing it was the end. Aomine raises his weapon, ready to strike. You breathe in, preparing for your final moment. You see Tatsuya rushing over, but you knew he was too late. Looking Aomine straight in the eyes, you frown, and start to cry. Right before he struck you, you said these final words to him:

"I'm sorry that I couldn't prove anything to you, Aomine-kun. I love you."

It was at that moment that Aomine realized what he had done. He ripped of the cloth that covered your lower face, only to reveal it was you. He looked at your now limp body in horror, going over what had just happened. He killed you, his childhood friend, and the one he loved for over 10 years. He stated screaming and crying, right there on the battlefield. The one he promised to protect, was killed.

 **By he, himself.**

 **Ending 2:**

You started to tear up, but at the same time, started to laugh. Aomine's eyes widened. He could recognize that voice a mile away. He dropped his sword, and ripped down your mask, revealing your face to him. "Well, that's a way to go out, isn't it? Killed by the one that promised to protect you. Nice job, Aomine-kun." You stated, a cocky smirk appearing on our face. "(y/n), what the HELL are you doing? Why are you on their side? Why are you even fighting?" Aomine questions, getting irritated by the girl underneath him. "That's a story for another time, don't you think? Oh well, bye, bye, Aomine-kun." You tease, slipping out from under him. "If you want answers, you can meet me on the bridge at the river nearby. Hope to see you there." You finish, rushing back into the battle, finishing your fighting, and heading back to your base. Aomine just sat there, in shock as you bolted away, unsure of what happened.

It was late at night, around 2 am. The clouds were a dark gray, and the moon was shining. The man known as Aomine waited for the female he had just recently reunited with. He heard light footsteps behind him, signaling life. He turned around, only to see your frame once again, dimly lit by the moon. The rain had just started to fall from the clouds, as he looked at the woman before him. His faced softened in a relieved and joyful expression. He was so happy to see her, that the tears just poured out. He immediately embraced her, in a tight yet gentle way. It was as if she was hiding away, and that he may not have ever seen her again. Still holding her as the rain poured, he whispered in his unchanged voice:

"I love you, and I'm so sorry I hurt you."

It ended with a kiss, underneath the shining crescent moon.

 **Dang it, I thought this one would be really cool, but when I proof read it, it wasn't as amazing as I thought. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave requests for me!**

 **Based off Crescent Moon by: Kaito Shion:**

watch?v=eYMAjfq7UB0


End file.
